As children and other users learn to write letter and numbers, it is important to teach the proper form of the letter or numbers, as well as proper stroke direction (i.e. directionality of letter and number formation). Moreover, users should be taught continuity of letter and number formation which results in increased legibility and leads to an easier transition to cursive writing.